Children of Earth
by rosie-bec
Summary: What would happen if Gwen met the Doctor again?


A/N: I don't really know what this is, it bit me the other day after a conversation with Verity and a few other friends. What if Gwen met the Doctor after the end? It's not it fillers because.....well it's not a filler really, it's a what if....?

Children of Earth

"_There's one thing I always meant to ask Jack. Back in the old days, I wanted to know about that '__Doctor__' of his. The man who appears out of no where and saves the world. Except sometimes he doesn't. All those times in history where there was sign of him; I wanted to know why not. But I don't need to ask anymore. I know the answer now. Sometimes the Doctor must look at this planet and turn away in shame."_

He stood staring at the crater that was once Torchwood, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"He's not here. He's gone," a voice behind him said.

He turned to see Gwen walking up behind him.

"He ran away. Where were you? Did you look down on us and feel disgust? Decide that it was a case of survival of the fittest? Or did you just get bored with saving us?"

The Doctor frowned. "I'm not omnipresent and I can't tell what's happening over the other side of the Galaxy. You could have phoned."

Gwen laughed, she couldn't help it. "It killed Ianto."

"I'm sorry. If I'd known I'd have come."

She nodded and bit her lip. "Jack had a daughter and grandson, did you know that?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Jack killed his grandson to save the world. He needed to use him as this transmitter to kill the 456."

He turned back to the crater, feeling the burn of self hatred that Jack must feel. A feeling he knew well.

"It was all too much for him. First Owen and Tosh, then Ianto and Steven. His daughter will never speak to him again. Can you imagine living with that?"

"Yes."

"He's gone up there." Gwen pointed to the sky. "Beamed himself up onto a circling spaceship. I thought maybe he'd find you."

"Maybe he will. When he's ready."

"He once said you fixed him. What did he mean?"

"I really don't know."

"Liar. He waited hundreds of years for you to come back. You must have done something."

"Any changes that Jack made to his life were his doing. I didn't wave a magic wand and fix things. I can't do that, no matter what stories he may have told."

"Would you really have come?"

"In a heartbeat."

"You're really quite alike. You both say so much and yet so little at the same time."

The Doctor looked back at Gwen and studied her for a moment. "Are you alright? I mean on your own?"

"Oh I've got Rhys and the baby. There's no Torchwood here any more. I suppose that's why we got paid so much, so that we weren't screwed when it all collapsed. But there's no defence anymore Doctor. There's no one watch the rift or the skies."

"You'd be surprised who was watching Gwen Cooper."

Gwen chewed on her lip as she took in every line and angle on the Doctor's face. She looked into his brown eyes and got drawn in to the power behind them, the sadness and anger that swelled behind them but was kept under strict control. "He was my best friend," she blurted. "And he left me."

"I'm sorry," was all the Doctor could say.

"It's not your fault he's a coward."

"You don't believe that."

"I didn't. But then I never believed he would run away. He could have stayed."

"And done what? See the reminders of everyone he's lost round every corner he turns? Running away from the thing you know the best is never easy. He'll come back one day."

"Before I die? He can live forever, time means nothing to him."

"But you do."

"Do you visit your friends?"

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Because nothing good ever comes from travelling with me. Martha's a soldier, Rose is in a parallel universe, Donna doesn't even remember the fantastic things she's done. The list goes on. Believe me, Jack will return. While you're still on this planet, he'll come back."

"And what about you? With no human on board will you keep coming back?"

"Looks like I'll have to with you on maternity. Congratulations by the way. Enjoy it while it lasts." There was a flash of something in his eyes that Gwen couldn't place.

"Didn't you ever want kids?"

"Had 'em, grandchildren too."

"And are they better off without you?"

"Oh much."

"How do you know?"

"You've seen my life. There's no way out for me. Too deeply programmed into my DNA. I'd just disappoint. But you! Imagine all the stories you can tell about Uncle Jack and the big bad creatures from other worlds."

Gwen gave a small smile.

"Take care Gwen Cooper." He turned and began to walk away.

"Doctor!"

He turned his head to look.

"If you see him. Tell him…..tell him…." She didn't know what to say, the words wouldn't come out.

"I'll tell him." The Doctor smiled before disappearing into the shadows.

"Everything alright?" Rhys asked walking up behind her. "Who was that?"

"That's the Doctor, that is."

"Oh really? So now he turns up when it's all over? Typical."

Gwen laughed.

The Doctor watched from the shadows as they disappeared round the bay. Looking up at the sky he wondered where Jack was right now and what had really happened. Why hadn't Jack called him if they were in that much trouble, he had last time. And why did the government try to have them killed? Something was going wrong with this planet. It was becoming more and more unstable. Maybe it was one invasion too many for them but to try and kill one of their defenses instead of utilising it. No matter what the back story, that was playing right into enemy hands. As he returned to the TARDIS he resolved to find out about this 456 and he'd keep half an ear out for Jack. No doubt the Captain would find him if he wanted to.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think?


End file.
